Reversed
by ArcedArrow
Summary: When Will is turned against his friends, the kingdom is placed in immediate danger. Will Will's friends be able to save the kingdom from the threat, will they be able to save Will. Probably 2 chapters a week. Forgive me for grammar issues :)
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in the story except the one I created using my imagination. This book is NOT a sequel of After the Red Fox Clans. This book is INDEPENDENT. Enjoy and Review.

Prologue

10 years before:…...

Macali sat on his horse, watching his pawn Morgarath failed his invasion of the kingdom of Araluen. It was heartbreaking to see his general failed and slain by a youth only 16 year old. He grunted and turned in disgust. Same habit with Morgarath, he never watched when his officers fell. He rode back to his home in the mountain of Rain and Night. Araluen would suffer, for he will be victorious for once and for all, for he had found the potion of mind control. He would control one of the rangers and let him do the dirty work for him. Macali laughed, Araluen will be his. But now, he would have to wait. He would have his revenge one day, but it is not today nor next year, it will be ten years later for the potion needs strengthening and brewing, he will defeat Araluen, he was sure of, but he do not know whom he will control.

(10 years later...)

Macali snorted on disgust as his potion failed again, but he would try until it would work. He already have the target of the mind control in his mind. Will, the ranger. He would like to see Halt suffer for his apprentice, feel bad about his betrayal, and hopefully, slain Will for him to rid Macali of Will's threat for he had already almost discovered him once in his mission to Mountain of Rain and night. Yes, he will watch Araluen suffer, and then capture it. He will have no army to invade, but he will corrupt the kingdom from within. Macali laughed a maniacal laugh and then went back to work.

Prologues in my opinion are always short, cough cough. Review and thanks for reading, I will continue after the Red Fox Clan and this is not a prequel of After the Red Fox Clan. This is a separate story... Review Review Review...

Sincerely, ArcedArrow.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Rangers apprentice but own any other made up characters. I own the plot and the stories just not the characters.

Thank you for all of you who reviewed.

(3 years later from Prologue)…...(2 years after Emperor of Nihon-Ja)

Macali stood up from his worktable, holding a small vial of liquids that contains the doom of the Kingdom of Araluen. Macali had done it, perfected the potion that will control one's mind forever, but there is a small problem to it, If the person who is controlled get shocked enough, he might, MIGHT will snap out of the mind control completely. This is why he had made extras. Those potions are very hard to brew and it had took him the better part of three years to make it. Macali laughed evilly, he would finally have his revenge from being kicked out as a wanted criminal. He would have his revenge, but it will have to wait, he had better hire an assassin to get the potion in Will's body...

"Stanvord, come here." Macali shouted to one of his lieutenants, which in case, this one of his best assassins.

"Yes, sir." the one known as Stanvord replied.

"Give me your arrow."Macali said.

"Yes, sir." Stanvord handed over his arrow.

Macali lifted the bottle that contailed the dangerous potion and splashed it onto the assassin's arrow.

"May God bless you, successful hunting, Stanvord."

Stanvord turned and left the rainswept mountain.

Macali has perfected his potion, in order to make the potion work more into the mind of the victim, it will temporarily stop the pulse and that heartbeat of the victim, and hopefully Will's friends will bury him and all the more better for Will to escape into the mountain. Plus, the arrow is not designed to kill but to wound.

He thought this through and there is no way this wont work.

He laughed and returned to his room.

(Transition in scene...)

Will was returning home from the surrounding villages, because it is a routine for a ranger to visit each villages and talk to the villagers about the village's problems and such.

Things are very peaceful after the trip back home from Nihon-Ja. Will sat in a chair on the veranda and reset peacefully in the sunshine.

Suddenly, a sound, coming from the trees alerted Will and he sat up longbow in his hands, but it is too late. An arrow, its warhead surrounded by yellow liquid, struck into Will's body, right in his upper right chest. Will's return shot was one second too late and flew harmlessly into the trees.

A deep strum of a longbow, and a mighty smack, signaled that the assassin has been shot by someone. But Will never noticed, because he is trying to crawl in the house despite his injury.

The body of the assassin fell down from the trees.

Halt rushed to his former apprentice. He was visiting from the castle and hopefully have dinner with Will. But apparently his plans are spoiled. He gasped in horror of the yellow liquid that surrounded the head of the arrow and instantly knew that It was poison. Or worse.

"Will turned his head toward the sound of Halt's breathing. His once bright and cheerful eyes lost its color and is glassy and unfocused.

"Halt.." he said weakly.

"Be strong, Will, healers are on the way." replied Halt.

"Nothing they can do for me. I'm a long way gone." Will said quietly.

"Hang on Will, do this for me please." Halt said with tears in his eyes, "No. NOO. " The last sentence was torn from his as he watched his former apprentice closed his eyes and stopped breathing.

Halt stood up from the "body" of his friend and apprentice. He moved Will inside the house without a word or sound...

 **Um. Bye, Ima go cry now...**

 **Back. Longest chapter I've ever written...**

 **Hope you like it... (I doubt it.)**

 **Review please, I need feedback and constructive critism.**

 **Why did I enjoy writing this chapter...?...**

 **Ugh. By the way review. Halt wants to shoot someone but there is no-one in sight so if you don't review ill get Halt to shoot you. I rather think he is sad and angry right now so again. Review.**


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Rangers apprentice but own any other made up characters. I own the plot and the stories just not the characters.

Thank you for all of you who reviewed.

Chapter 2

Halt and his grey pony slowly approached the drawbridge to the castle. He had left Will lying in his bed. He is in his own thoughts. "How will I ever tell Pauline or Alyss this dreadful news, this is just simply making sadness for all of us." Unconsciously, he was already inside the drawbridge and is on the way to the stables in the rear of the castle. He stopped his horse and his horse neighed in sadness, he somehow has felt the loss too. He neighed again and Halt gave him an apple. The horse settled down a little.

Halt dismounted and entered the walkway into the castle. He went straight to Arald's, he cannot bear to tell the news to Pauline and Alyss first. He needs some practice with this news first. He opened the heavy door to the Baron's office with no sound. Arald barely noticed that he is here.

"Oh, hey Halt. Didn't see you there." Arald exclaimed.

"Yes, My lord..." Halt said depressingly.

Arald frowned."What happened?"He asked.

"Will..."Halt said," Assassinated with poison." He have to leave quickly or he'll break up, he thought. He doesn't want people to see the emotional side of him.

Arald was so surprised that he fell out of his chair with a bang.

"A ranger, Assassinated?" Arald asked.

"Yes." Halt said solemnly.

" Where is the assassin?"

"Dead, I shot him." Halt said.

Oh is the only thing that Arald got out.

"I'd better tell Pauline and Alyss the news." Halt said and walked away.

"Yes, see you later."

"Wait, Halt."

Halt turned and faced him. "Yes, my lord." he said in a sad tone.

"I'm sorry." Arald said, eyes downcast.

Halt turned and left without a sound.

(Transition in scene)…...

Halt walked up the stairs to Lady Pauline's room.

"Stairs, Stairs, and more stairs." He thought glumly.

He approached Pauline's door and prepared to knock on the door when he ran right into Pauline, who is preparing to go to the Baron's study to discuss politics.

Pauline also seemed surprised when she ran into Halt. He had just left to Will's cabin for a month of relaxation with Will, why was he back so early. A thousand questions sprang to Pauline's mind.

"What Happened? Are you ok, Halt? Did anything happen." she asked.

Halt smiled a little as the questions reminded him of Will's apprentice days, which were an endless tide of questions. His smiled dropped when he remembered him being shot.

"It's ...Will."Halt said," He …..."

"He what," interrupted Pauline.

"He got shot, and he... died..." Halt can no longer control his own feelings, he broke down in front of the door.

Pauline waved him inside the room with the expression of shock.

"Whhat?" she asked.

"I'm so sorry.." Halt whispered, "I failed him. It's too late."

Author's note: Didn't expect this did you. Don't worry Will isn't dead. Review plz, don't hesitate to point out any flaws.

Enjoy 😉.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Rangers apprentice but own any other made up characters. I own the plot and the story just not the characters.

Thank you for all of you who reviewed.

Reversed 3

Halt, Pauline and Alyss walked down the windy pass way that lead to Halts cabin in the woods. They were a solemn group, they dread the task in front of them that they must solve.

Halt sighed, this is just being hard on all of them, he thought, but they still have to do it, it should only be fair, for Will is a fully fledged Ranger, and he deserve to be put in rest in the proper and ranger's way. Halt have fought in numerous battles to the death but he never feared, but this. This is a totally different situation. He signed again, he must have grown about 100 hundred white hairs due to this...

Alyss was unusually quiet, which is not like her personality, Will's death must have hurt her deeply. She's his soul mate, after all.

The three companions turned another bend in the road and Halts cabin came into view. The cabin, normally full of life and laughter, now grew cold and lifeless, with no smoke billowing from the roof.

They all dreaded what is to come, but they had to do it. Halt pushed open the door, followed by Pauline and then Alyss. He pushed open his former apprentice's door, his hand trembled slightly. The door opened easily, but what he saw shocked him. There is a pool of blood on the matress, but there is no person lying on it. Will was gone...

 _About 2 hours prior._

Will woke. He was left alone and he can't remember anything. He felt helpless and uncomfortable. Oh and the pain, where is the pain? He thought. He had been hit by a poison bolt. But he has yet to know what poison is on it. There is a faint stirring in his mind that grew more and more, threatening to occupy his entire mind. "Come to me, Mountain of Rain and Night, Come to me, Meet yout new master."

"What about my friends." Will asked the voice in his mind.

"They are no more, come to me, we shall rule together."

Suddenly, Will felt his mind completely eroded by the voice in he mind.

He blinked, what he did not see is that his eyes had became blue, as blue as the gemstone Keren had used.

His original mind is lost.

He strode out of the front door and went to the stable, Tug was alarmed by his master's blue eyes but said nothing. He also detected his master's sudden change of attitude. But he remained silent and allowed Will to ride him, into the far south, into the Moutain of Rain and Night...

Author's Note:

 **The Plot is just beginning to emerge. This is only the beginning of the story. I have the story planned already and probably will have a sequel. It will be at least 9 month until I finish this story, with my slowing writing speed and laziness. See you next time.**

 **Review and don't hesitate to point out any flaws, story-wise or grammar-wise.**

 **I will work my best to improve them.**

 **Sincerely.**

 **Feb 8** **th** **, 2019.**

 **PS: (Longest Chapter Yet?) To lazy to count words...**


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Ranger's apprentice but own any other made up characters. I own the plot and the story just not the characters.

Thank you for all of you who reviewed.

A/N: I know it has been a long time, I have been busy over the weeks due to school. Here is the new chapter.

Reversed Chapter 4

It is early morning. The wind blew softly to the northeast. All in all, it is a happy day, but not for Will. Will has been galloping wildly for the past few hours, he took no notice of the people staring at him. He had just recently passed Meric fief in his journey. He is now closer to Castle Meric, only a few miles. He saw the soaring turrets of Castle Meric a few minutes ago. He plunged on and kept galloping toward the forest that will lead him into the Mountain of Rain and Night, and which coincidentally, where Gilan's cabin is located. (Ignore Gilan's reassignment to another fief in book 8.)

It is a beautiful day, thought Gilan standing at his cabin window. His thoughts drifted to the Heaped Platters and to the blonde, cheerful girl who own that eating house. Suddenly, a sound eerily familiar woke him from his daydream. He was instantly alert, he saw a horse and a rider galloping past his cabin. Out of curiosity, he looked more carefully and saw that its will and his horse Tug. What business do they have at Meric, he thought, well, only one way to find out. He saddled his horse, Blaze and galloped after Will. It did not take long for him for catch up, for Will was resting his horse when he arrived.

In his campsite, Will heard Tug whined a loud greeting, signaling that there is friend nearby. Will frowned, who could it be. "Kill him." The voice in his mind said. "Of course." Will muttered to himself. He found a vantage point in the trees and climbed up, watching everything in the clearing. He saw someone entering the clearing, a person he seemed to remember but can't. He wore a similar cloak like his. He dropped lightly into the clearing, drawing his saxe knife as he went.

Gilan heard something drop behind him and turned around, and seeing Will drawing his knife. It send a shiver down his body. Does he not recognize him, they were friends for years and more. Gilan also drew his knife and just in time to block a murderous overhead swing from Will. Instantly, Gilan realized what is wrong, Will's eyes, they are no longer brown, but sky blue. With that moment of hesitation, Will cut again at Gilan's throat, only Gilan's amazing reaction saved him, he spun to the side and the knife cut into his shoulder. Gilan screamed in agony. That sound seemed to neutralize Will for a moment, then he seized his momentary advantage and swung his knife, point first, aiming for Gilan's heat. Gilan tried to block it, but his shoulder is injured. He watched, horrified as the blade swung closer to his chest. This was over, I will die at my friend's hand. Gilan sighed and braced for death.

A/N: Review plz and point out any plots and try to guess what happens next. :)

See you next time.

Maybe in a week or so…

Sincerely,

ArcedArrow.


	6. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Ranger's apprentice but own any other made up characters. I own the plot and the story just not the characters.**_

 _ **Thank you for all of you who reviewed.**_

 _ **A special thanks to Foxfire160 for pointing out some flaws in the organization of the story.**_

 _ **Also thanks to AreiaCannaid for the compliment. It made my day :)**_

 _ **Continue on to the story.**_

Chapter 5

Halt, Pauline and Alyss stroded back up to the castle. It was a beautiful day, but none of them have the time to appreciate the scene. As linked by an invisible cord, their minds are all whirling at high speed, trying to figure out what had happened during the short 2 minutes they had spent in Halt's Cabin.

They half walked, half ran to the castle. Paying no mind to any distractions. They all nearly bumped into the visiting Ranger Crowly.

"Oh, watch out, Halt." Crowly said,"I may be old, but you can't ignore me completely."

"Watch the way yourself." Halt grumbled out.

By the way Halt spoke and how he behaved like a spoiled child, Crowly knew that there is something wrong. And another quick look at Halt's companions. He knew that there is something major is wrong, really wrong.

(Transition in scene….)

Perhaps it is years of friendship with the person in front of him, or it was the times and times of shared danger between him and that person, or his scream of agony, some memory in Will's mind stirred and he stopped his knife just in time as it was a hair's length away from that person's vulnerable chest. He watched as the man breath out the breathe that he had been holding and sagged against the tree. Will suddenly found his mind in control once more. He looked more carefully at the figure. The cowled cloak that the man wore obscured part of his face, but he'd recognize that face anywhere.

"Gilan." he said softly, realizing how close he had been in ending his friend's life," I'm sorry."

"I felt I've lost my life there, but thank God for you." Gilan smiled grimly.

"I've never seen anyone who have the ability to smile after a near fatal situation." Will mused.

"I can smile anytime." Gilan said," I have a naturally cheerful attitude.

Suddenly Will handed his knife to Gilan and signaled him to follow him.

Confused, Gilan followed him. He walked with Will to the clearing that held Tug. Will crooned softly to Tug and Tug neighed, sharing a personal joke with the young ranger. Then Will led the horse to him and gave him the bridle.

"Take care of him please, Gilan."

Gilan nodded, unable to speak.

"Now I want you to use the knife and kill me, the time is short and I am a threat to the kingdom."

 _ **Sorry for the super short chapter again, I promise I am working on making it longer.**_

 _ **Review please and point out any flaws.**_

Wait can't Will just kill himself and the story is over?

 _ **He certainly can but that does not stretch out the story does it? *innocent look***_

 _ **I will make up the short chapters with more frequent uploads...**_

 _ **See you next time.**_


End file.
